philippinecollegiatechampionsleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Philippine Collegiate Championship
|champion= |folded= |TV=Studio 23 |website= SBP Official Website PCCL Official Website |related_comps=BBEAL, BBL, COSAA, CESAFI, DPSAA, DCIBL , ISSA, LUSCAA, NAASCU, NCAA, NCAA South, NCRAA, NOPSSCEA, PRISAA, QPSBA, SCUAA, UAAP, UCAA, UCLAA, ISAA }} The Philippine Collegiate Championship (PCC) is the national collegiate basketball championship tournament in the Philippines. It is sanctioned by the Samahang Basketbol ng Pilipinas, the country's national basketball federation, and organized by the Philippine Collegiate Champions League. Its format is similar to the one used in the United States' NCAA Men's Division I Basketball Championship, with 250 teams coming from nine different regional areas nationwide.SBP launches the Philippine Collegiate Championship - March 12, 2008 History It was originally established in 2002 as the Collegiate Champions League (CCL). Later, Philippine Basketball League commissioner Chino Trinidad served as the commissioner of the tournament. In 2008, the national governing body of basketball in the Philippines, the Samahang Basketbol ng Pilipinas (SBP) sanctioned the CCL and was renamed into the Philippine Collegiate Championship in which the organizers of the old CCL were retained. Teams from the UAAP had dominated the tournament, winning all of the championships contested. UAAP and NCAA (Philippines) teams are given four, and the CESAFI one, outright round of 16 berths. Interestingly no UAAP champion vs. NCAA champion had took place in the final, although a final between the UAAP champion and the NCAA runner-up was contested in 2003, UAAP and CESAFI champions contested the final in 2007, and both finalists in the UAAP contested the 2008 championship. In the first two and most recent two championships were played in a best-of-3 series; the others were one-off games; no third-place game was held on the first two tournaments. Tournament results Per tournament Top 3 Finishes Per school Championships per school Per league *UAAP — 8 Media coverage The games of the Philippine Collegiate Championship will be broadcast over the Philippines' ABS-CBN Sports through Studio 23 (starting in 2009) Results from 2004 to 2007 2004-05 CCL The third season of the CCL began on February 11, 2005 with Philippine Basketball League's Chino Trinidad as the Commissioner. Participating teams Surviving teams boldfaced. Bracket Prior to the third round ' | RD1-score2='78' | RD2-seed1= | RD2-team1= | RD2-score1=41 | RD2-seed2= | RD2-team2=' ' | RD2-score2='52' }} *Winner faces Ateneo in the third round. *Winner faces UE in the third round ' | RD1-score2='85' | RD2-seed1= | RD2-team1=' ' | RD2-score1='70' | RD2-seed2= | RD2-team2= | RD2-score2=55 }} *Winner faces UC in the third round *Winner faces UV in the quarterfinals Third round onwards *Winner faces FEU in the semifinals ' |RD1-score01='77' |RD1-seed02= |RD1-team02= |RD1-score02=55 |RD1-seed09= |RD1-team09=UC |RD1-score09=69 |RD1-seed10= |RD1-team10=' ' |RD1-score10='78' |RD2-seed01= |RD2-team01= |RD2-score01=56 |RD2-seed02= |RD2-team02=' ' |RD2-score02='78' |RD2-seed05= |RD2-team05=' ' |RD2-score05=71 |RD2-seed06= |RD2-team06= |RD2-score06=59 |RD3-seed01= |RD3-team01=' ' |RD3-score01='85' |RD3-seed02= |RD3-team02=UV |RD3-score02=71 |RD3-seed03= |RD3-team03=' ' |RD3-score03='72' |RD3-seed04= |RD3-team04= |RD3-score04=67 |RD4-seed01= |RD4-team01=' ' |RD4-score01='69' |RD4-seed02= |RD4-team02= |RD4-score02=49 }} | RD1-score2=64 }} 2006-07 CCL The 4th Collegiate Champions League began on October 5, 2006 Participating teams Surviving teams boldfaced. Bracket Visayas-Mindanao qualifying series All games were held at the Cebu Coliseum in Cebu City. 2007-08 CCL The 5th Collegiate Champions League started on November 10, 2007. Participating teams Bracket |Declined|''' UMin|'''Default |November 17 - The Arena |''' UV|'''101| Lyceum|80 |November 14 - Blue Eagle Gym | |Forfeit|''' STI|'''Default |November 10 - The Arena |' '|'91'| MLQU|80 |November 12 - St. Placid's Gym |' '|'105'| Sacred Heart|48 |November 12 - St. Placid's Gym |' '|'91'| |90 |November 14 - Blue Eagle Gym |' '|'78'| |51 | November 13 - N. Aquino Stadium|' '|'83'| WNC|61 |November 19 - The Arena| UMin|58| UV|'78' |November 21 - The Arena| [[STI College|'STI']]|'77'| |72 |November 19 - The Arena| |84|' '|'88' |November 21 - The Arena|' '|'81'| |71 |November 26 - The Arena| UV|'80'| STI|71 |November 26 - The Arena| |66|' '|'92' |November 28 - The Arena| UV|54|' '|'71' |November 28 - The Arena| STI|'87'| (OT)|81 }} References See also *College basketball in the Philippines *List of Philippine men's collegiate basketball champions External links *Samahang Basketbol ng Pilipinas *Philippine Collegiate Championship *Philippine Collegiate Championship 2008 Final Bracket Statistics Category:Recurring sporting events established in 2008 Category:Basketball leagues in the Philippines